Currently when using an optical device (e.g., a firearm scope, spotting scope, binocular, telescope, etc.) with projected digital information (e.g., reticles, windage/elevation data, temperature/humidity/atmospheric pressure data, etc.), fine adjustment of the projected digital information (e.g., a digital reticle for aiming of a firearm scope) is typically constrained by the pixel size of a display used to generate the digital information projected on optical components (e.g., lenses, eyepiece, etc.) of the optical device. This lack of precision can, for example, constrain the overall usefulness of the optical device for various tasks, decrease or prevent an optical device operator's gathering of useful data (e.g., long range target acquisition/sighting, surveillance, sporting events, nature watching, etc.), fully assessing a tactical situation, and/or performing some other desired task.